The Dean's Son
by Living in a Paradox
Summary: Isabella, a prospective student has a meeting with the dean and an unexpected guest. WIP
1. Chapter 1

She had a problem with authority, she could admit that. Possibly it was because she just never learned how to interact with those in such a position; her parents were there and good, which was more than some can say, but they never really exerted any control over her since she was always a good kid and on the occasion she would act up, all threats were idol and always fell through; on the note of being a good kid, she had always gotten along with her teachers, she made good grades and never fell out of line, so she had never been to the principal's office, barring that one time she went home sick and there were many friends of the family who were police officers and firemen, so they never held that role and her doctor was the nice kind that wanted to be your friend. So, when she entered the office of the Dean of the Honors College she was nervous and to top it off there was a boy staring at her.

"Isabella, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Please, sit down make yourself comfortable." The dean noticed her apprehension and placed a comforting smile on his face. Isabella was the most promising prospective student and it was his job to assure that she would choose to attend their college come fall.

Bella shifted her gaze between the dean, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and the bronze-haired boy sitting on the other side of the room. She had assumed this meeting would be private, not that she really expected to reveal any kind of deep personal secrets, even if she even had any to spill, but she just wasn't expecting for another person to be here, and the unexpected always made her more nervous.

"Oh, don't mind Edward he just needed a quiet place to do his homework," Carlisle said as he glanced toward his son. "You're always welcome in my office, Isabella if you ever need to talk or just for a quiet space."

"Um, it's just Bella" she replied and then mumbled a quiet thanks. She appreciated the gesture, she really did and Dr. Culled seemed nice and genuine thus far, but she was just severely distracted by the boy, Edward the dean's son. He had hair that was absolutely everywhere and a textbook sitting in his lap, from where Bella was now seated she couldn't discern what exactly it was about, but she could see that there were a fair amount of diagrams. Biology, she guessed. He was no longer looking at her, he had gone back to reading the hypothetically-biology textbook. It seemed he did not also feel whatever it was that made it so Bella couldn't look away from him, or form proper sentences in response to the dean. She was holding on to the very few pieces of information she knew about this guy, Edward, Edward Cullen, like they were some kind of lifeline and it was a tad bit frightening.

Bella wasn't the type to fawn over guys. Yes, she found some attractive and she had the occasional bout of lust, but they never got in the way of anything important and she was most certainly not about to let that start happening now. She resolved herself to focus, it wasn't the time to be thinking about boys. She forcibly removed her eyes, looked back to the dean and offered a smile in return.

"I'm glad you could make it. Did you have any trouble finding your way around campus?"

"No, not too much. I looked at the map online, but it's quite large, I'm not sure how I'll find my way on my own."

Carlisle chuckled softly, "you'll be a pro in no time" he assured.

AN: This is the first thing I have published on the site. I have been an avid fanfiction reader for the past couple years but, have only recently tried my hand at writing. This has just been bouncing around in my head for a while so I decided to post it. I'm not sure yet if I will try to develop it into a multi-chapter work, but I do have a couple other oneshots that will probably get posted soon. I would love any feedback you would like to give! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was fairly harmless. Bella was able to pull herself together enough in order to make an impression on the dean that she would deem acceptable and he would deem extraordinary. She was all sorts of nervous the week prior preparing for what she had mentally dubbed "catalyst to remove oneself from Forks, Washington" and she was desperate to do exactly that.

It hadn't nearly been a year since she had moved there however, Forks was slowly, scratch that quickly and efficiently killing her will to live. The climate was just wholly depressing. She had made a few friends, Angela was actually quite nice, but she just never found that connection with anyone, the kind of friendship, relationship that the characters in the books she loved so dearly, seemed to possess. And on the note of relationships, well frankly there was not much to note. She had a sickening feeling that Mike might try to ask her to prom - she had narrowly avoided attending homecoming with him a few months ago and she was already compiling a list of excuses in case the need presented itself. Otherwise, her love life was strictly non-existent and she preferred it that way, especially when accounting for the dating pool in Forks. The only thing she really appreciated about the tiny town was its Chief of Police. Bella had really grown to love her father. She enjoyed spending time with him differently than she did with Renee and had learned a lot about herself in the process. And as much as she would miss him, as she did with Renee now, Bella knew that come fall she would be leaving the nest no matter where she attended school and she was more than ready.

Bella's heart had been set on Dartmouth for years now and after meeting with the Dean she was absolutely in love. Anything that wasn't Forks, really, sounded wonderful, but the past couple of days she had spent in Boston really made Bella feel like she could be a city girl. She wasn't a huge people person and although she had seen hundreds of thousands in a mere 72 hours she had needed to interact with surprisingly few. The person that checked her out at the convenience store didn't know who she was and the taxi driver didn't drive any different because her father was the Chief of Police and that was something Bella had forgotten was wonderful. So, as she made her way back to the hotel at which she was staying she decided that she would attend Dartmouth College.

The remainder of her senior year was mostly uneventful. She was right, Mike did ask her to prom, but on the plus side, she didn't have to lie when she turned him down. She ended up going to Jacksonville, FL to visit her mother and Phil for the weekend and get some things together that weekend since she would be staying with them for the summer.

AN: This was mostly just intended to be a one-shot but the idea kept bouncing around in my head. I know these chapters are extremely short but my story writing skills are not exactly proficient yet and I just want to put _something_ out there. Hopefully it will come together more quickly and I will post more soon. Thank you so much for reading, and I would absolutely love any reviews!


End file.
